Iron
traded to the player with the nickname "Iron"|Steven Stone#Traded to the player|Steven Stone → Iron}} |} The Iron (Japanese: ブロムヘキシン ) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation I. It increases the of a Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 9,800| 4,900}} | 10,000| 5,000}} |} |} In Hoenn, Iron costs 4900 during the sale. Effect Generation I to II When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 2560 Stat Experience to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 25600 Defense Stat Experience. In Generation II, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The Iron is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Generation III onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 10 s to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 100 Defense EVs. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The Iron is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Description |Increases the Defense rating of the selected Pokémon.}} |Raises Defense of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Defense of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Defense stat of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Defense stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Defense stat of a single Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. When consumed, it raises the base Defense stat of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Rocket Hideout, | Celadon Department Store |- | | Ice Path, Rock Tunnel, Vermilion City | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store (after defeating Parry in a rematch) (×5 - win 7 battles in a row) , Goldenrod Radio Tower (5 Blue Card points) |- | | Routes , , , and , Artisan Cave | Poké Mart , Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Slateport City (1000 Berry Powder) , (streak of 7-35) , (1 BP) |- | | , Silph Co., | Celadon Department Store Cerulean City (1000 Berry Powder) |- | | Pyrite Cave | Agate Poké Mart |- | | S.S. Libra | Poké Mart |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Valor Lakefront , Iron Island , Stark Mountain | Veilstone Department Store / (1 BP) |- | | Mt. Mortar, Ice Path, Rock Tunnel, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Mt. Silver | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Safari Zone Gate Poké Mart (after defeating Parry in a rematch) Goldenrod Radio Tower (10 Blue Card points), (1 BP) |- | | Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Twist Mountain Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About study" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine Battle Subway (1 BP) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Routes , , and , Chargestone Cave, Mistralton City, , Clay Tunnel, Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "What if...?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( ) Battle Subway/PWT (1 BP), Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 1-5 reward) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat an ), Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | | |- | | Reflection Cave, Terminus Cave | Laverre City Poké Mart Battle Maison (2 BP) Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes , , and , Mossdeep City, , Battle Resort, Mirage Forest (south of ) | Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Battle Maison (2 BP) Seaside Cycling Road (15% chance after rematch with Benjamin) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | , Shady House | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | , Royal Avenue, Shady House | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Big Wave Beach (2 BP), Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( , ) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Iron appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |7000 |5 }} |4500 |450 }} |1500 |150 }} |??? |150 }} |} |} Effect A consumable item that raises the of Pokémon that ingests it by 3 and restores 5 Belly for it. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. Iron can be blended into a drink at , although it has no special effects. Description |A drink that boosts the Pokémon's Defense. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |A drink that permanently raises the Pokémon's Defense. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |Drink it to raise your Defense.}} |Drinking it raises your Defense. The effect lasts even after this adventure.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Fiery Field, Lightning Field |- | | Achieve Ultra Rank | Treasure box, Job reward (★5-★9) Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South |- | | Achieve Ultra Rank | Treasure box, Recycle Shop (Oran Berry×3 and Blinker Seed), Sky Gift, Job reward (★5-★9) Silver Ticket Big Win prize, Gold Ticket Win and Big Win prize, Prism Ticket Big Win prize Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle Center, |- | | | Password, Treasure box |- | | Achieve Silver Rank | Treasure box, Glorious Gold, , Various dungeons, mission reward |} |} Appearance In the anime In The Clubsplosion Begins!, a full set of vitamins (excluding PP Up and PP Max) were announced to be the prize for the Clubsplosion tournament, like how the set of wings was the prize for the Club Battle tournament. They were won by Stephan. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, several kinds of vitamins were seen being sold at the Safari Zone Gate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=防禦增強劑 防禦提升劑 防禦力提升劑 |zh_cmn=防禦增強劑 / 防御增强剂 防禦提升劑 |fi=Rauta |fr=Fer |de=Eisen |it=Ferro |ko=사포닌 |pl=Żelazo |pt_br=Ferro |es=Hierro |tr=Demir }} Category:Vitamins Category:EV-increasing items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Eisen es:Hierro fr:Fer it:Vitamine#Ferro zh:防御增强剂（道具）